


Cream

by HotSauce418



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy just can't leave Steve alone, Coming In Pants, M/M, Name-Calling, Steve is into it, based off a pic of joe keery in mustard yellow overalls, someone does in fact cream their pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/pseuds/HotSauce418
Summary: A prank leads to further insult, and then a little fun.





	Cream

The guys stole Steve’s clothes during gym. Billy laughed when they told him that all they left Steve to change into was his shoes, even going so far as to deposit his socks into the trash. They stood laughing near the bleachers, and as Steve came near it was Billy that knocked the basketball from his grip. Steve gave him a hard stare and jogged a few steps for the ball. All they had to do now was wait until they were changing and watch the fallout.

The coach yelled at all of them, but no one fessed up. Steve was standing in his sweaty gym clothes, arms crossed and staring Billy down. He grinned and winked, watched Steve get flustered and look away. There was something about Steve that made it so much fun to tease.

Once they were dismissed to shower, Billy lingered to hear the coach give Steve his options. He could wear the damp, sweat smelling clothes he wore for gym or they had some lost and found items that might fit. Billy could barely stop the laughter as he heard Steve’s indignant voice. They wouldn’t let him go home to change without his parents’ permission, even under the circumstances. Like he was still a _kid_. Although, it occurred to Billy, that he still looked like one with that baby face.

Billy returned to the locker room once everyone had filtered out for class change. He lit a cigarette and pocketed the lighter. He walked around the lockers to have a seat on one of the benches while he enjoyed his nicotine high. As he rounded the corner, there sat Steve with his head in his hands. He had showered, the edges of his hair were damp. He had no shirt on but what he did wear brought a grin to Billy’s face. He was wearing a pair of mustard yellow overalls that had seen better days a decade ago.

Billy sauntered up, blowing out smoke and flicking his ashes. He walked right up to Steve and said softly, to enjoy his startled expression, "Whatcha doing here, King Steve?"

“Great, laugh it up.” Steve’s shoulders squared, but even under the hair he was crestfallen. “Just give me my clothes.”

Billy stepped closer, pausing to let another long drag curl from his lips. The very lips Steve was now staring at, jerking when he was caught and looking away. Now _that_ did something very unexpected to Billy. The way Steve’s face blushed and he swallowed, mouth half open like he was going to say something rude. They were both playing this game, pretending like Steve wasn’t affected by him. Like they were enemies. But it obviously wasn’t true, and this was a game he could change the rules for.

Billy tossed his cigarette and stepped closer. He tugged at one of shoulder straps. "So you’re Farmer Steve, not King Steve? Did you wear these for me?"

Steve balked. “Of course I didn’t!” He wrinkled his nose in that irritated way that Billy was beginning to find drove him a little crazy, “This is all they had that fit me, don’t cream your pants.”

Billy got closer, face going serious and soft. Billy knew exactly the look to get someone to respond to him, and it worked just as well on Steve. He was twitchy, his foot tapping as Billy leaned down and pressed his hand over the crotch of Steve’s decidedly ugly overalls. He cupped his hand, pressing gently as Steve gasped and his eyes went wide. His cock plumped under Billy’s hand so he pressed harder, letting his fingers run along the obvious outline of his dick. Anyone could walk it at any moment, and that furthered his resolve.

"Look at you, just hungry for it. Does Steve need to see some cream?” Steve wasn’t looking at him so grabbed his chin until he made eye contact again. Steve was flushed and his lips parted, so close that every breathe warm against his lips. “Huh, King Steve?” Billy grinned down as Steve began to rut against his cupped hand.

“No, Steve isn't a farmer. He’s a little cow. Aren't you?" His voice dropped husky and Billy squeezed Steve’s cock until he groaned hot across his face. "A little cow that needs a good milking."

Steve keened, staring into Billy’s eyes as his mouth fell open with a sigh. Billy felt him come, cock twitching and a warm damp patch spreading under his hand. It was a shock to Billy, how much he wanted _more_. His own dick was shoved hard against his zipper and when the bell sounded he cursed.

Steve was up and running, pushing past him with a hand on his backpack and bolting from the locker room. Billy could only sigh, giving his own crotch a slow lazy rub before he fished another cigarette out. As he lit it and blew out the first cloud of smoke, he realized this new place might _not_ be so boring after all.

                                                                                      

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, hope you like it! beta by [victorine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/works)


End file.
